


Baby It's Cold Outside

by stargazerlilith



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Ed is just making him work for it, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Song Lyrics, dub con but not really just the lyrics make it seem that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerlilith/pseuds/stargazerlilith
Summary: "I ought to go…"“But, baby, you'll freeze out there,” was the smooth response purred into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Stay here and be warm."
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I found this buried in my docs and decided to do a quick edit and post. Don't forget to read the tags and enjoy!!

Roy smirked as he opened the door to let a disheveled Edward Elric into his home. Closing the door behind him, he leaned against the wall. “To what do I owe the pleasure, Fulllmetal?”

“Brought your books back, General,” Edward huffed, shoving the books at him. Roy released an ‘oomph’ from the force of the books hitting him in his gut and curled his fingers around them. Stacking the books into a pile, Roy glanced at the titles and lifted an eyebrow.

“Why don’t you come in for a drink, Edward?” Roy offered, placing the books on a nearby table. He walked over to the younger man, holding his hand out to take his jacket.

“I really can’t stay,” Edward began, shifting from one foot to another. Rubbing his neck, he glanced at the door and then back to Mustang, indecision warring on his face.

“It’s cold outside, Edward. At least something warm to drink,” Roy offered. At Edward’s shrug, he helped to ease Edward’s jacket off before placing it on the hook.

“Fine, just one drink,” Edward grumbled, toeing off his shoes and walking towards the living room.

Picking the books up, Roy walked leisurely behind the younger man. He quirked an eyebrow as Edward flopped on his couch. He let his eyes roam over the younger man, who was practically laying on his couch with one leg bent at the knee. He could help but notice the nice expanse of skin that Edward’s lovely red sweater decided to show. Shaking his head, he tried to dispel the naughty thoughts that Edward’s lovely attire gave him.

“Did you enjoy the books, Edward?” Roy casually asked as he walked over to his living room bar.

“They had some interesting theories...”

“Oh? They did?” Roy hummed, pouring a drink from his crystal decanter into the lowball glasses the Madam had gifted him. Shuffling over to the record player, Roy gently placed the needle against the vinyl. “Which theories?”

“Their theories of the bases of equivalent exchange. The author seemed to think that the exchange had to be equal by natural providence,” Edward replied evenly as a soft melody began to filter into the room. 

Sauntering back over to his guest, Roy handed the crystal glass to the younger man. Nudging Edward’s legs over, he gracefully sat down on the leather couch. “I did always find the Grimm brothers’ theories interesting Edward,” Roy grinned, setting his glass on the table. “But, hardly enough for academic purposes.”

Taking a sip of his Brandy, Mustang watched Edward turn a brilliant shade of scarlet as he hastily gulped the Brandy down.

“It’s getting...late...so I should go,” Edward stammered, licking the alcohol from his lips. He glanced at the bastard, who was staring at him intently feeling the heat in his cheek spread downwards. No, he wasn’t blushing...It was just hot in here.

“It’s cold outside,” Roy answered, his eyes never leaving Edward’s.

Edward took a moment to take in the General outside of work. His hair was slightly mused, his shirt was a tad bit unbuttoned around his neck and cuffs and he wore some type of black pants. But it was the dark look in his eyes and smile that caused Edward to pause—It was pure sin. _Damn_ , this was a bad idea!

“It’s been—”

“I was hoping that you'd drop in,” Roy interrupted, leaning forwards and taking the glass from Edward’s hands, placing it on the coffee table.

“Nice, but I...,” Edward stammered, scrambling off the couch, the tip of his ears burning. He needed to go. This wasn’t a good idea. _Who was he kidding?_

Roy stood up, following the younger man with ease. Grabbing Edward’s hands, he smiled devilishly and placed a light kiss on each knuckle. “Ed, let me warm your hands, they’re just like ice,” he murmured, locking his eyes with Edward’s.

“My brother’ll start to worry,” Edward whispered, his eyes widening at the contact, each kiss sending a wave of heat down his spine. “He’ll be pacing the floor.”

Wrapping his arms around Edward’s waist, Roy pulled him closer until they were flushed against each other. He dipped his head forwards and let his breath ghost against the redden tips of Edward’s ears. “Beautiful, what’s your hurry?”

“I’d better—” Edward placed his hands against Roy’s shoulders in a weak attempt to free himself.

“Please don’t go, dance with me?” Roy whispered, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

Edward gaped at the General like a fish out of water. _Just what the hell?_ He had hoped... Swallowing thickly, he placed his hand around Roy’s neck and gave a slight nod.

Smiling brightly, Roy took Edward’s hands, placing one in his own and the other on his forearm. He began leading them across the floor in a mock waltz, twirling the beautiful blond in his arms. Pulling the dazed younger man back to him, he chuckled at Edward’s surprised gasp as he dipped him expertly.

“Maybe just for a bit,” Edward breathed, looking into Roy’s darkened gaze. He swallowed thickly before voicing his concern as he glanced at the windows. “What’ll the neighbors think?”

“It’s bad out there. Stay for awhile.” Roy tightened his grip on the younger man's waist and placed Edward's arms around his neck, swaying to the slowing beat.

“I wish I knew how to break this spell,” Edward murmured, leaning his head against his former superior officer’s chest, listening to the vibrations of Roy’s hummed reply. He inhaled the spicy woodsy scent of the older man as he burrowed himself into the man’s crisp white shirt.

Roy gently placed his fingers under Edward’s chin, nudging him to look up. He locked his gaze with Edwards golden one and smiled softly. “Your eyes shine like the sun, sweet Edward, brighter than any star,” Roy purred, ghosting his lips across Edward’s seeking permission. 

“That’s damn cheesy. I ought to tell you no, bastard,” Edward growled against his lips, his eyes glinting in the light.

“Mind if I?” Roy asked softly, placing a chaste kiss on Edward’s cheek before spinning him out.

“At least I’m gonna say I tried…” Edward grumbled as he spun back into Roy's embrace with his back against the General’s strong chest. He looked up, peering into the dark eyes shining down at him, swaying to the rhythm.

“What's the sense of hurting my pride?” Roy groaned into his ear, nipping at the tips before trailing open mouth kisses down his neck. 

“I really can't stay,” Edward moaned before pushing out of Roy's tempting embrace that was begging for him to give in. He hurriedly walked to the entrance way, ignoring the dark heated gaze following him. Ed started to grab his jacket as he was spun around and pushed against the wall.

“But Edward, it's cold outside.” Roy leaned against Edward, enjoying the way the younger man fit him so perfectly. He placed an arm above Edward’s head and bent down, trailing his fingers along Edward’s jawline.

“I ought to say no, General Jackass. It’s late...” Edward barked, pushing out of Roy’s embrace, forcing the man backwards against the door.

“But, it's cold outside, stay and be warm,” Roy countered, leaning his forehead against Edward’s. He lifted his hand tucking a stray blond hair behind the younger man’s ear.

“Al will be suspicious. He'll be at the door,” Edward warned, his eyes widening as Roy switched their positions in one swift move.

“Your lips look so delicious,” Roy breathed, tracing them lightly with his fingers before descending on them.

Slowly, he coaxed Edward’s lips to respond. Growling, he nibbled against Edward’s bottom lip earning him a startled gasp that he swallowed greedily. Cupping the younger man’s face between his hands, Roy deepened the kiss exploring the blond’s mouth. He chased the taste of Brandy mixed with the heady taste of Edward, richer than any alcohol he ever tasted, making sure to commit it to memory.

Tenderly, he broke off the kiss breathing deeply and mouthing his way down Edward’s jaw and throat. Carefully, Roy placed his thigh between Edward’s, rubbing against him while sucking on the younger man’s pulse point enjoying the quiet pants of the man under him. 

“Roy,” Edward moaned, arching his neck giving him more access. He had come here to see him, but this was...he didn’t know what this was but he didn’t want it to stop.

Roy grinned as Edward’s fingers started to clamp down in his hair holding him in place. He blew hotly against Edward’s abused flesh, bucking his hips as the beautiful man shuddered against him. Bending down, Roy gripped Edward’s thighs hoisting him up. He moaned as the younger man wrapped himself around him. Capturing Edward’s mouth in searing kiss, Roy walked them back into the room and gently laid Edward down in front of the fire.

Breaking the kiss, Roy groaned as Edward threw off his sweater in a haste exposing his delicious skin to his perusal. Licking his lips, he early began to trail kisses along the exposed flesh.

Edward let out a moan. Grasping dark onyx hair, he arched his back as Roy started sucking on his neck, leaving red welts in his wake. He felt like he was on fire with each brush of the General’s lips against his skin.

“How are you this beautiful?” Roy questioned, kissing a trail off kisses before pulling him into a deep kiss. Roy moaned as their tongues caressed each other in a sensual dance, sending electric shocks of pleasure towards his groin.

Ed moaned between kisses, as strong firm hands gripped his hips, pulling him flush against Roy’s bare erection.

_When the hell did Mustang?_

Glancing at the man responsible for stroking the fire within him, Edward’s mouth went dry at the sight of one very naked General Roy Mustang.

_Could this man be any more god damn perfect?_

"I ought to go…"

“But, baby, you'll freeze out there,” was the smooth response purred into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Stay here and be warm." 

_Shit_ , that voice was like a smooth whiskey that danced upon your tongue before burning you. He was willing to bet that Mustang could make him cum by that alone. Not that he would ever tell the bastard that.

“Then Bastard lend me a coat,” he groaned halfheartedly, pulling Roy closer to him and kissing him soundly. He moaned into the kiss as Roy’s hands trailed up and down causing his body to tremble and buck into the warm body above him. Panting for breath, Edward mouthed kisses down the column of Roy’s throat nipping lightly.

“It's up to your knees out there. Stay here with me, I'll keep you warm,” Roy moaned against his skin before nibbling his way towards Edward’s chest. Teasingly, he ran his tongue around the rosy nipple that just begged for his attention. Edward’s pants and cries urging him on.

“This has been...Roy, but don't you see?” Edward arched his back, losing himself to a haze of his pleasure. Fisting his hands into the rug, Ed trembled at each sweep of Roy’s talented tongue against his flesh.

He had hope…

But never did he think it would be like this!

Gasping, Ed arched into Roy’s touch as his aching member was engulfed in a warm searing heat.

_When the hell?_

Laughter vibrated against his cocked as his new lover made eye contact with him, an arched brow in his response. Smooth ass, bastard. He didn’t even notice when Roy had divested him of his clothes. Digging his fingers into the rug below him, Edward whimpered as sensations began to overwhelm him

“I really can’t...Roy,” he whined, arching his back as Roy hummed his response, sending waves of pleasure down his spine. Grasping his lover’s hair, he began to thrust upwards into the awaiting mouth until his lover’s hands pushed his hips down. Edward watched with hooded eyes, as Roy let him go with a plop before circling his tongue along the tip of his erection.

“Just damnit, Edward. Look at what you do to me,” Roy moaned, rubbing his aching erection against his Edward’s cock. Taking them into his hand, he smeared the pre-cum leaking from the tips before giving a downwards stroke.

_That was it! Just fuck it._

Grabbing his new lover, Ed pulled him towards him and crashed his lips against his in a bruising kiss, knocking their teeth together. Edward grinned as Roy let out a surprised gasp, allowing him the access he wanted. He moaned as their tongues played for dominance stroking against each other. Nipping the General’s bottom lip, he sucked it in between his teeth before releasing it with a plop. The general never looked so good with swollen kissed lips.

Stroking his lover’s jawline, he began to place small biting kisses down Roy’s jawline towards his pulse point. Sucking wetly on Roy's shoulder, he trailed his hands downwards in a light caresses before palming his lover’s generous erection.

“Edward,” Roy breathed pushing the other man downwards, grabbing a small bottle nearby the fireplace.

“Cocky bastard aren’t you?” Edward sucked in a breath as Roy smiled, it was filled with a dark promise. He watched mesmerized as Mustang drizzled the substance on his fingers, rubbing Instinctively, Edward spread himself wider moaning at his lover’s teasing caresses around his entrance. “Fuck...Roy just—”

Roy moaned at the sight below him.

Just how _perfect_ could Edward be, spread so beautifully?

Edward moaned as a finger pushed in and out of him, loosening him up. As a second finger joined the first, Roy captured him in a passionate kiss as skilled long fingers stretched him open.

“Roy just...I need...”

“What, Edward, what do you need,” Roy chuckled, adding a third finger and curling them as he searched for that special spot. Pumping his fingers in and out, he brushed against the special spot that made Edward see stars, delighting in the sounds that escape the beautiful man.

“Roy!” Ed whined, gasping for breath as he clutched the rug below him. He arched off the rug with a cry as Roy brutally assaulted his prostate. Letting go of the rug, he reached for the General and pulled him into another kiss, full of teeth and biting. “Bastard, just fuck me already! I can’t I...fucking can’t….I need you!”

“As you wish,” was the only warning he got before he felt the hot pulsing length of Roy’s erection pushing against his entrance. He pulled his knees to his chest as the hot length pressed into him slowly inch by agonizing inch. Panting, Edward closed his eyes and threw his head back as he felt impossibly full.

Roy watched with hooded eyes as Edward adjusted to him. Keeping himself impossibly still, he moaned as the hot heat surrounded him while clenching around him. Gritting his teeth, he kept his gaze on Edward, his arms trembling from the exertion.

As seconds ticked into minutes, Edward opened his eyes and stared into the endless abyss of his lover’s dark gaze. Gently, he kissed Roy’s lips in a light caress before smirking. “Are you gonna fuck me, bastard or what?”

The wide grin was his only warning before Roy pulled out and slammed back into him, forcing him to moan at the sensation.

“Like this Ed-ward? You want to be fucked?” Roy questioned darkly, slamming into Edward’s welcome heat. Angling himself, Roy thrust his hips sharply, hitting his prostate with jarring accuracy.

“Ohhh...Yes...ah...” Edward cried out. The brutal pace of Roy slamming into made sparks of pleasure dance across his skin, sending waves of pleasure with each thrust. Ed began to babble a string of curse words, rolling his hips in time with Mustang’s thrust as stars danced across his vision. Wrapping his legs around his lover’s waist, Ed arched up, capturing his lover’s mouth in between thrusts. He grunted as Roy lifted him up, forcing him to wrap his arms around his lover’s neck to steady himself.

Holding Edward’s thighs, Roy devoured the taste of the beautiful man in his arms, thrusting up into his welcoming heat. He groaned as Edward began to meet his thrusts, pulling him in deeper.

Breaking the kiss, Edward inhaled a ragged breath. Waves of pleasure were crashing into him as they crested against his spine. “Roy...Yes Roy, I’m gonna--”

“Edward, _damn_ you’re so perfect,” Roy purred, drawing Ed into another kiss as he laid him back down. Roy couldn’t help but worship him placing tender kisses along his jawline, slowing his pace down to draw out the pleasure.

Edward whined as the bastard slowed his thrusting to a lazy pace. Grabbing for his lover, Edward trailed messy kisses against his lover’s jaw. Locking his eyes with Roy’s, Edward kissed him slowly taking his time to explore each crevice. Breathing heavily, Edward leaned his head against Roy’s shoulder trembling with need with each stroke of Roy's cock against his prostate.

“Roy...I neeed...Harder. Damnit, stop teasing me!” Edward groaned, fisting himself trying to relieve the pressure against his spine.

“What, my love?” Roy teased, pulling himself out until only the tip of his erection remained inside.

“Bastard, Fucking Fuck me!”

Edward keened as Roy began to pummel into him, hitting his prostate with unrelenting force. He could feel the pleasure crashing into him as his toes curled and his back arched. A bright beautiful whiteness engulfed him as his pleasure overtook him. He gave a strained cry as his lover’s name left his lips as wave after wave hit him. He shook as his body clenched his lover closer to him. He tilted his head as a faint cry of his name greeted his ears. Coming down from his high, he caught his lover in a warm embrace as Roy’s orgasm overtook him. Cradling the dark head against him, Edward smiled tenderly and placed a small kiss on his lover’s forehead.

Breathing heavily, they kissed slowly basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Smiling, Edward let Roy roll them until he was settled against his chest. Sighing heavily, he nestled it in the warmth of Roy’s embrace. 

Smiling tenderly at the blond in his arms, Roy idly trailed his fingers along Edward’s shoulder. Humming, he kissed the top of Edward’s hair. He didn't know what this was, but he knew they would deal with.

“Ya know, there’ll be talk tomorrow” Edward whispered, trying not to break whatever the hell this was. But, he needed to know…

“Let them talk, Edward. Stay,” Roy murmured, running his fingers through the blond’s tresses. He could feel Edward’s unease. Lifting Edward’s chin, he gently kissed the younger man pouring his feelings into it. He needed Ed to know that this wasn’t a one time thing. He wanted...He needed more. Breaking apart, he held Edward’s confused gaze and kissed him on the tip of his nose. “Stay with me.”

Edward smiled brightly, hearing the promise within the words. Tilting his head back, kissed Roy’s throat and snuggled back into this embrace. “Fine. I’ll stay, Bastard. But, you’re cooking in the morning.”

Roy’s laughter filled the room giving him all the warmth he could ever need. He would stay for as long as he could. Smiling, he kissed the general’s chest lovingly and closed his eyes, basking in his new found warmth.


End file.
